


Kink acceptance part 2: Pain play, M4F

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [M4F] Kink acceptance part 2: Pain play [Script offer] Intense [Pain play] [Performer inflicting pain on himself for the listener’s pleasure] [Insertable electrode] [Shocking] [Cunnilingus] [Riding] [Mutual orgasm] [Gagged with her hand] [Fear play] [Gunplay] [Sub giving Dom aftercare] [Cuddles]
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Kink acceptance part 2: Pain play, M4F

[M4F] Kink acceptance part 2: Pain play [Script offer] Intense [Pain play] [Performer inflicting pain on himself for the listener’s pleasure] [Insertable electrode] [Shocking] [Cunnilingus] [Riding] [Mutual orgasm] [Gagged with her hand] [Fear play] [Gunplay] [Sub giving Dom aftercare] [Cuddles] 

Hi, everybody!

It’s been almost a month now since I started my new writing project: a series about kink acceptance. I’ve received many kinks of many kinds, with different gender combinations. The first one I wrote about was erotic lactation. This second part goes from the quiet and serene to the loud and intensely painful. The kink is all about the performer inflicting pain on himself for the listener’s (sadistic) pleasure. I was instructed to take the kink pretty far, so please double-check the tags if you think you will be sensitive to anything here. This script also has two versions, one that’s M4F (assuming penis for the performer) and another that’s F4F (assuming vagina for the performer). Apart from the disclaimers below, I’d like to add another: If you want to experiment with electrodes and such, make sure that you practice safety, and DO NOT use this script as a realistic example of a first time. That being said, enjoy the play!

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script  
_______________________________________________________________________

[At your place, with the listener, who is your partner.]

So, how was your birthday, babe?

Hmm…

I guess a day at work is still a day at work.

[Pause]

Really, nothing? No one even got lunch for you?

[Loving] Oh babe, you’re so good at hiding your disappointment [Soft kiss]

You know, if I could, I’d have them all wear a cilice for a whole day, just to lighten up your mood!

[Pause]

Yeah, that *is* pretty much the only thing I remember from the Da Vinci Code, and I memorized it because [Kiss] it made me think about you.

Also, the rest of that book sucks.

I came to the last twenty pages, and I didn’t even finish it. I realized my interest in the ending wasn’t big enough for it to be worthy of my time.

[Pause]

[Jokingly…?] Would you… like me to wear one of those things?

Tighten it around my thigh… allowing you the pleasure of witnessing my pain?

[Laughing, but then trying to be a bit more serious] Nah, no particular reason, just… well, last time we tried pain play, it occurred to me that… 

…all that anticipation I saw in your eyes kind of went away when you started whipping me.

[Pause]

Oh, I *loved* it! I just wonder if *you* did.

Even when I *asked* for it, I got the sense that you didn’t fully believe me. 

And so, I started asking myself if what you wanted was to punish me… or if it had been something else all along.

[Pause]

[Reaching behind the couch where they sit] I got you some things, babe.

I know, we said nothing fancy for any birthdays, and I don’t think I’ve strayed from that rule.

You want some clues?

Ok, let’s se…

My first gift is something… to please you, and the second one… is something that will challenge you, but ultimately satisfy you even more… at least if I’ve read you well enough.

Do you like taking risks, babe?

[Pause]

I *love* that hesitation… and I’ll make it go away before we end this night off, I swear.

Ok, open the first present. The second is for later.

[Sfx: she opens the first present]

[Toying with her curiosity] No… it’s not a vibrator… although it functions in the same way.

Want a second guess?

[Pause]

[Enthusiastic] I knew you’d get it right!

Yes, our very own fully insertable… electrode.

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] Mm, that depends on how you use it.

At its lowest intensities, it *can* deliver light pleasure, but…

[Looking deep into her eyes, lowering your voice] I’ve made sure to get one that can produce pain so intense it will make me scream.

[Pause]

No… Not for your mercy. 

That’s it, isn’t it?

You don’t want to inflict pain on me…

You want me to inflict it on myself.

You want me to endure it for you… to let you see the struggle in my eyes

You want to be allowed to be sadistic… and take it in.

No actions. No commands.

Just me… giving you what you need.

I charged it beforehand.

Don’t worry. The lube is conductive. I tried it all out myself while you were getting neglected by your shitty coworkers.

The pain was hard to withstand.

But I wanted to do it for you.

Let me get it ready… lube it up nicely… and slowly… [Slight moan] Push it in… all [Slight moan] the way… and sit down for you.

[You’re starting to go from calm and secure to more and more aroused] 

I can see that anticipation building in you again, babe…

You want to see me suffer… and I don’t give a fuck why that gets me hard.

Kiss me… and take in the fear with your senses when I breathe…

[You start making out]

Do you feel me trembling for you?

Shaking… and ready to withstand *anything* for your enjoyment?

Kiss me deeply… As I start turning up the intensity.

[You kiss her intensely for a bit, and then turn up the intensity. The pleasurable sounds of making out change to light groans of pain]

[Breathing heavily] You… felt that… through my lips, didn’t you?

Do it again!

[You kiss her the same way, and after a bit, the making out sounds change to slightly louder groans of pain]

[Panting] It’s… It’s so fucking intense…

Stand up, babe… 

No, I do *not* want to quit.

I want to do so much more of this… while kissing something else of yours.

Come closer to me.

Let me stick my tongue out for you…

[Cunnilingus scene starts here. Let it take its time without any words before you move on]

Are you trying to anticipate when I’ll do it?

Does that make your clit throb even more?

Knowing that I have control… 

And I’m willing to subject myself to this…

To get you off…

Are you ready?

Look into my eyes.

[You turn up the intensity and groan harshly between clenched teeth, while your lips are still trying desperately to please her clit]

Don’t worry, babe…

It’s only tension…

And I can see it releasing in your eyes… the more it builds up in me…

Let me resist it a bit longer for you…

[You turn up the intensity a bit more, and the groans turn into grunts of pain. You push your face into her clit to try to please her as best you can, and stay there for a bit]

[Panting, gasping for air] It… hurts so much, babe…

And I’m so hard for you.

You don’t know what it does to me to see you like this.

Are you close?

Tell me when you’re about to cum, ok?

Because I want to fucking scream into your clit when you do.

Let me lick you as intensely as I can…

[Improv more cunnilingus. Take your time and build up the intensity. When you reach her orgasm, you turn up the voltage higher than ever, letting out a series of muffled screams into her body]

[Crying, out of breath] No… no, don’t ever apologize. 

It’s only tears… nothing else.

[Catching your breath for a bit]

I… fucking need you to ride me.

Come here and straddle me, babe.

Put it inside you… I [Moan] Need… to feel your pussy around my cock now… fuck…

[Riding scene starts here. Begin with some wordless improv]

You’ve… never cum lite that before with me, have you?

Fuck, I still feel those convulsions… deep within you.

I want to give you even more of it!

Ride me hard… and gag me with your hand…

[Muffled sounds of pleasure. Then, you turn up the intensity even more than before. You let out intense muffled screams of pain into her hand, and when she finally lets go, you gasp helplessly for air]

[Whimpering] Don’t hold anything back, babe…

I could feel you throbbing and pulsating so fucking hard around me from that…

Let me do it even more… and don’t let me breathe.

[She speeds up the riding even more, and you moan in intense pleasure before you turn up the intensity once again. You let out muffled screams of excruciating pain, and then cry and whimper into her hand, holding you down firmly]

[Crying and whimpering] You… were getting close again, weren’t you, babe?

That’s all I want… for you to feel good… and I don’t care about me, ok?

Let me prove it to you.

[She stops riding you for a second] It’s time to open the second present.

[You unwrap it, in a hurry, aroused and trembling]

[Dead serious] Yes, I’m dead serious.

Take it.

Grab the handle… and remove the safety… like that.

Push the barrel into my thigh, hard… and put your finger on the trigger.

Now… You’re going to start riding me again… And we’re going to cum together…

And when we do that… I’m turning this thing up to the highest setting…

And as you hear me scream… You’re going to shoot me, right in the thigh, do you understand.

Don’t worry about me, babe.

Worry about your pleasure… and let everything go.

Hold it firmly, and be careful with the recoil.

Now, fucking ride me like you want to see me bleed out on the floor!

[She starts riding you, super intensely. Improv more and more intense pleasure, and as you both reach orgasm, you turn the intensity of the electrode up to max. You cry, scream, whimper and shiver all while cumming, and then you look up at her]

[In agonizing pain, but extremely determined] Do it!

I know you want to!

You’ve dreamed about doing this to me!

Put a fucking bullet in me!

Do it, just do it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! [You let out a muffled scream]

[Sfx: Repeated clicking sounds of an empty gun, as you turn the electrode off]

[She collapses, sobbing in your arms. You hold her tight and comfort her. You’re crying from the pain, but you offer stability for her, who is much more in need of aftercare than you are]

There, there… I’ve got you babe…

It’s ok to cry…

It’s ok to feel… everything.

Let me stroke your hair… and wipe those tears away…

[You kiss her softly on the forehead as you stroke her hair and face]

I know that last bit was hard for you…

I know I pushed you…

Believe me, I pushed myself too.

I just needed you to have that…

And I *loved* it.

Every single second I screamed in pain and you choked out the sounds with your hand…

Every single shock torturing me from the inside…

You earned all of it, babe… even that last bit… and I know you had to push your limits to reach that.

I love that you came from this.

It’s ok if you’re exhausted.

I am too.

[You cuddle her intimately for a bit and breathe with her]

Forget about everything now…

About tomorrow, or the day after… about all your responsibilities…

And fall asleep in my arms…

There… I’ve got you, babe…

[You kiss her forehead] Happy birthday, babe…

I want all your wishes… to come true…

And you can ask me for anything…

Now sleep… sleep…


End file.
